livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Antal Amakiir (SuperZero)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Summoner (Favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: NG Languages: Common/Venzan, Halfling, Elven, +1 Regional Deity: Deity First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 8 -1 (0 pts, -2 Racial) DEX: 15 +2 (3 pts, +2 Racial) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 10 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Summoner) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (00) CMB: -2 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (-1) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (2) + Misc (-1) Fortitude: +4 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (2) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (1) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (1) *+2 on saves vs Fear Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed: Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (-1) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2-1 B, Crit: 20/x2 H Mace: Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (-1) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6-1 B, Crit: 20/x2 Sling: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 B, Crit: 20/x2; Move Reload, 50 ft L X-Bow: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6 P, Crit: 19-20/x2; Move Reload, 80 ft Dagger (M) Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (-1) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 S or P, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (T) Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 S or P, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner (Favored option taken) Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light armor and all simple weapons. Summoners can cast spells in light armor without suffering arcane spell failure chance. Cantrips: 4 Cantrips known Eidolon: A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. The eidolon forms a link with the summoner, who, forever after, summons an aspect of the same creature. An eidolon has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Eidolons are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, an eidolon can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. A summoner can summon his eidolon in a ritual that takes 1 minute to perform. When summoned in this way, the eidolon hit points are unchanged from the last time it was dismissed or banished. The only exception to this is if the eidolon was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The eidolon does not heal naturally. The eidolon remains until dismissed by the summoner (a standard action). If the eidolon is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The eidolon cannot be sent back to its home plane by means of dispel magic, but spells such as dismissal and banishment work normally. If the summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his eidolon is immediately banished. The eidolon takes a form shaped by the summoner’s desires. The eidolon’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the summoner’s class level and increase as the summoner gains levels. In addition, each eidolon receives a pool of evolution points, based on the summoner’s class level, that can be used to give the eidolon different abilities and powers. Whenever the summoner gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of summoner. The eidolon’s physical appearance is up to the summoner, but it always appears as some sort of fantastical creature. This control is not fine enough to make the eidolon appear like a specific creature. The eidolon also bears a glowing rune that is identical to a rune that appears on the summoner’s forehead as long as the eidolon is summoned. While this rune can be hidden through mundane means, it cannot be concealed through magic that changes appearance, such as alter self or polymorph (although invisibility does conceal it as long as the spell lasts). Life Link: Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with his eidolon. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the eidolon and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summon Monster I: Starting at 1st level, a summoner can cast summon monster I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier (7). Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the summoner uses to call his eidolon. As a result, he can only use this ability when his eidolon is not summoned. He can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Capable (Use Magic Device): You gain a +1 bonus on Use Magic Device checks, and Use Magic Device is always a class skill for you. Resilient (Fortitude): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Fortitude. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 0 0 2 -0 +2 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 4 +0 Climb +1 0 0 -1 -0 +2 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +4 0 0 2 -0 +2 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics +5 1 3 1 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth +6 0 0 2 -0 +4 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +10 1 3 4 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (DC 14) Level 01 (2/day, DC 14) * Detect Magic * Enlarge Person * Guidance * Mage Armor * Message * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 150 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 2' 11" Weight: 33 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Medium Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 In Progress/Character